M E T A L
by Stargazer001
Summary: Series 2. The TX Series Episode 07 of 12.


The TX Series: Episode 07

M E T A L

By The Stargazer

Two hundred miles off the Human Continent cost is the small island known as Victory, so called because it proved to be the turning point in The Great War.

During The Great War the island had been under the control of the humans until a small incursion team were sent to the island lead by then Captain of Heavy Infantry Julien aka Robotnik. The team were successful in taking the island therefore cutting off the supply lines to the human's front lines in the Northern Continent. Without supplies the front line forces collapsed and the furries then invaded the Human Continent via Victory thus ending the war.

In 3240 after nearly eighteen years under fury control King Sonic Hedgehog decided to return Victory back to the control of the human's. Since most of Victory's 300 inhabitancies were human it was best to help stabilize and continue the peace between the humans and furries.

Edward O'Hara sat back in his big office chair in a small wooden shack that he uses for an office watching the news on the monitor in front of him. Outside all was quiet in his scarp yard on the outskirts of the industrial sector. Nothing much was happening in the news the Human economy had grown a little while the furries were catching up. The furry economy had come to a halt for nearly twelve years so it was encouraging.

"Also in business news," said the female newsreader from a human station called Human Broadcasting Service "The Company TX Airways has sold off the last of its subsidiary companies. Omega Technologies was originally started by the owner of TX Airways, Miles Prowler, to help build components for the first Tornado Class X. It is now owned by International Freight Ltd. In all the TX Company has sold off six businesses since the death of Robotnik in order to help revitalise the furry economy. According to annalists the selling of these companies has helped the economy grow by 41%. Now over to John for the rest of today's news."

"Thank you Sophia. Good evening. There is still no explanation into why the RMGF mobilized around one hundred troops and deployed them to Green Hill area last week. But resent reports indicate that the RMAF was also involved sparking rumours of a discovery of relics or devises from Robotnik's reign. Both the RMAF and RMGF have not commented. There also has been no word on this matter by the Human Office of External Affairs.

The RMAF has just today announced that the launch date for the new TX that has been in production over the last one and a half years is to be postponed for another month. This sparked fears that the TX was structurally unsound. But RMAF commander Captain Stargazer Hedgehog has passed onto all the stations a statement.

'The TX's scheduled launch date has had to be put back due to the development of new technologies since the TX-01A Project was started one and a half years ago. This means that the TX will be going though a complete system rewrite in order for it to fully utilize the new technology.' Also he goes on to say, 'that the TX is no longer a passenger aircraft this was decided during the original's refit back in 3240.'"

Edward yawned and glanced at his watch

"Time for me to go home." He got up out of his seat turned around and walked just a few meters out of the door of the small wooden hut. He then went around the side of the hut and switched off the small generator. After that he went back round and shut the door, sided the bolt across and locked the padlock. Eventually he would build something more substantial.

He slowly walked over to his pickup truck parked not to far away; he turned his head and had a look around before climbing in and starting it up. He manoeuvred the truck to just outside the gates got out walked over to the gate and started to swing it back to the middle. Just as he was about to slide the padlock though the gates a horn blared. He turned quickly to see a lorry pull up behind him it had V Metal Processes written on the side. It was the owner of V Metal Processes Graham Bell.

Graham opened the door of his cab and got out. "Edward!" he called

"Aye, Aye what time do you call this?" Edward replied and then shook him by the hand "How's it going?"

"Fine, Fine. Sorry I'm a bit late but I came across something when I was driving over here."

"You found something?" asked Edward

"Yeah come and have a look." Graham beckoned him over to the passenger side of the cab and opened the door.

"What is that?"

"I have no idea I found it on my way here." Said Graham looking a the robot sitting on the passenger seat

"Is it active?" asked Edward

"No. I've been all over it I can't find a switch, and it doesn't respond to vocal either."

"Could it be roboticized?"

"Could but it would be active."

Edward sighed "Alright I'll give you a hundred dollarpounds for him and the usual for the junk."

"Deal. Help me move him, you take his legs."

"Right."

They struggled to move the robot from the cab.

"Now you see why it took me so long to get here." Said Graham though gritted teeth

Edward grunted a reply, they continued to struggle though the gates, when they were clear of the gates swing they dropped it. They both fell backwards onto their behinds, breathing heavily.

"For fucks sake." Edward gasped

"I know. Hey don't you think that even though it's a robot it looks kind of like King Sonic?"

"Now you come to mention it yes. The metal even has a blue tinge to it."

"Were do you wont me to dump the rest?" asked Graham starting to get up

"Just dump it there, I'll sort it in the morning."

While Graham backed in his lorry into position Edward fetched a waterproof sheet over and draped it over the robot.

Graham leaned out of the cab "Is that alright?" he shouted

"Yeah." Came back the reply

Graham pulled the leaver that coursed the back of the lorry to tilt backwards coursing all the metal rubbish to tip out.

"Your all empty." Called Edward

"Right." He pulled the lever back again and leaned out the window "See you same time next week."

Edward waved as the lorry pulled out of the gates turned right and accelerated down the road. He turned and looked back at the robot coved in the sheet.

"Huh." He went over and picked up a large piece of metal that had landed not more than a few centimetres from the robots head. He through it on to of the pile then turned and swung the gates to there closed position, locked it then jumped into his truck and headed off down the road towards the only village on the entire island Lighthaven.

Midnight and the grounds of the junkyard were completely silent, except for the wind that gently blew. All of a sudden the sheet covering the robot started to move.

The robot sat upright the cover falling from off its face and upper body. Its eyes started to glow softly at first then they got brighter and brighter till they were a deep red.

'Searching for information.' Came across its vision in white writing

'Primary data storage damaged, searching secondary data storage… Damaged. Searching tertiary data storage… Information found. Name: Metal Son… Model: M1. Serial Number: 234789001ASMS. Creator Name: data retrieval damaged. Searching… Creator Name: M 'T' P. Build Date: N/A. Current Location: Unknown. Mission: N/A.'

Metal climbed to his feet and attempted to take a step but his knee buckled. He got up again and bragged his dead leg along. He reached the chain-linked gate, reached out and grabbed the gates frame and pulled, the plate though which the padlock was securing broke away from the frame. The gate swung back and sent Metal falling backwards. He once again got up and wondered out the gate.

'Which way?' he inquired to himself 'Life forms detected. Right.' with that he started down the road.

Early the following morning on the edge of Lighthaven a couple were just sitting down to breakfast when a knock came on their back door.

"Who could that be?" asked the wife

"What I wont to know is why they're knocking the back door?" asked the husband

"Maybe it's the kids from next door."

"If they've trodden on my flower beds again I'll give them such a trashing, they wont know what day it is."

The husband opened the back door "What do you wo…?" he looked at the robot standing on the other side of the door, his wife screamed.

A few moments later Constable Huxley stepped though the door of the Worldwide Police Force Station on Victory. He had been Chief Constable here on Victory a few years ago but asked to be put back on the beat because benign stuck behind a desk didn't suit him. A post at Victory had been a bit of a relief for him; he had spent the first few years in the force helping to set it up, which had been long and tiring. Though every few years they shuffled the officers around and he would no doubt be moved on. This time.

He walked past the desk Sergeant who nodded a greeting before the phone started to ring.

"Hello this is Sergeant Grey of The Worldwide Police, how can I be of assistance? What? … Sir… Si… Sir Please try and calm your wife down! I can't here what your saying!" the Sergeant commanded

Constable Huxley stopped and turned around.

"Yes, yes, sir can I ask you for you address, and your name? Thank you. Yes someone will be around as soon as possible, just try and not do anything that might alarm or surprise it." The Sergeant put the phone down and finished writing down the address and name

"What was that about?" asked Huxley

The Sergeant looked up, "Appears that a robot has turned up at the back door of a couple living just on the outskirts of the village."

"A robot?"

"Yeah." Replied the Sergeant

"I'll head over there now. What's the address?"

"32 Park Street, a Mr and Misses Davidson."

"Davidson? Didn't they move here a few months ago?" asked Huxley

"Yeah from the Northern Continent, were they had lived for the last ten years."

"No surprise that his wife was shocked, seeing a robot after all these years." Replied Huxley

"Aye." Agreed the Sergeant

The constable walked out of the station and over to his white car with World Police written on it. He got in then drove to 32 Park Street. He pulled up out side a two story stone built house with a red tilled roof the same way that all houses on Victory had been built. He got out and walked up the garden path to the green front door. Huxley knocked.

The door opened and the husband still in his night clothes looked out and saw the Constable, relief washed over him.

"Thank god you've come." He said, "Please come in Constable."

"Thank you sir." Replied the Constable he stepped in and turned and watched Mr Davidson close the door

"This way please." Said Mr Davidson, the Constable followed

In the kitchen Miss Davidson was sitting in a chair crying while across from her sitting in another chair was the robot.

"That's him." Pointed Mr Davidson

"I can see that sir." He wondered over to the robot and looked at him up and down the constable thought that he looked like a robotic version of King Sonic Hedgehog

"He just turned up at our back door and knocked on it." Said Mr Davidson

"Excuse me?" asked Huxley to the robot

The robot moved his head and looked at him.

"Can you tell me your name?" the Constable asked

"My… M…y… My. Nameeee is M…M…Metal Ssss."

"Okay, Metal, were do you come from?"

"I… Don't… KKKKNow."

"Alright that doesn't matter." He said to try to calm the robot down "Do you know who your creator is? Or maybe your masters name?"

"My… Creator is…"

Huxley saw Metal's red eyes fayed a bit in colour.

"M. T. P." is all metal replied

'M.T.P?' thought Huxley. He got out is radio and called to the station

"Sergeant, can you send round the van to Mr and Misses Davidson's place? Thank you."

The Constable turned to the Davidson's "Sir, madam well take the robot to the station and try to find his creator."

A few minutes later and the police van arrived out side the Davidson's house, the Constable with assistance from a patrolman helped Metal into the back of the van. The back of the van lowered and the vans suspension nearly buckled under the weight.

"Boy," said the patrolman "that's some weight; I didn't know a roboticized person could be that heavy."

"He isn't roboticized." Replied Huxley

"What? He's a real robot? You sure?" asked the patrolman jumping back in surprise

"I'm pretty sure." Replied the Constable

Due to the weight over the back wheels the front of the police van was lifted up a little which made steering the van very difficult, at a couple of corners they had to keep going backwards and forwards to get the van round, at one they had to get a driver to gently push there front round. It took the patrolman just minutes to get from the station to the Davidson's house; it took almost one and a half hours to get back.

Once there Metal was escorted into a cell at the back of the station, Huxley suggested to the robot to lay back and get some rest. It's all Huxley could say thought he wasn't sure weather the robots generator was playing up, because the robots red eyes faded a bit every few minutes.

Huxley walked out of the cell block and headed towards the front desk. He nodded at the Sergeant before heading to a bank of computers behind the desk. He sat down and brought up the main page of the Worldwide Police Force database. He inputted his name and password, and then entered the initials: M T P into the search field. Within seconds it had thrown up several names. Huxley went though them one by one.

The first one was a Miss Michele Trish Power, a chemistry teacher. She was born on the human continent and worked in the city of Londinium the capital of the Human States. She had no link with robotics. Huxley ruled her out.

The second one was Mr Michaels Travis Perkins, of Greater Birmingham. He is a Lt Commander in the Human States Army. No connection to robotics.

Huxley spent the next hour looking though each of the files and all of there links. Two were dead so they were defiantly off the list.

Huxley came to the last file and sighed if this wasn't it then he would have to hand it over to the Human Army, who no doubt would dismantle it. But he couldn't let that happen to the robot even if he is just a robot.

He opened the file.

He read the file.

He read it again.

This is more like it. The name read Major Miles 'Tails' Prower.

Tails sat down in his chair in the TX Office and sighed heavily. Finally after almost two months of round the clock work they were very nearly ready. True they had been busy for over one and a half years building the new TX, but the past few months had been the most hectic.

A few months ago they were about to do a test run on the TX when the systems failed to activate. An extensive investigation tracked down the failure to the operating system unable to connect to the new technology. The OS system used on the TX has been the same since the first, but the technology has changed since then and so the OS required to operate the new technology has needed to be updated.

So that's what Tails and his engineering team had been doing, writing a complete new OS system and after thinking about it Tails installed Fred into it to become the TX computer. No longer will he be a small devise carried by Tails that plugs into the TX when needed. Fred is now a permanent part of the TX.

But now it was over the rewrite was done. Tails had spent nearly all of his time on the OS, he had left the RMAF in the capable hands of Stargazer and forsaken all over thinks like Amy… Tails stopped.

'Amy.' He thought 'I hope she was okay with me doing this.'

She had brought him all of his meals, but they haven't really spent any time together. Tails sat up. A thought stuck him. Yeah that's what they'll do; they'll go on holiday together. After the testing is finished which should be by the middle of next month they'll go on holiday. Before then a few dates to get reacquainted with each other. Tails smiled and got up, walked over to the door and called out the Chief Engineer.

"Yes sir?" said the Chief

"Tell your engineers to pack up were finished. Oh and tell them they have an extra day to rest up."

"Right, they'll like that." The Chief turned around and stated to walk over to the engineers who were dragging themselves down the boarding ramp.

"Alright listen up!" Cried Chief Engineer Akria Shinyoo "That's some good work, and the Major has given you lot an extra day to rest up."

Cries of "Thanks Sir!" rang out in the TX Hangar.

Tails saluted and closed the door. Before he finishes he's got to finish reading Stargazer's reports on the last few days… Oh it can wait. Tails was about to open the door again when the phone rang. Tails looked at it, sighed then walked over and picked it up.

"Major Prower here."

"Sir," said the operator "I have a Constable Huxley from Victory Island on the line. He says it's important."

'Constable,' thought Tails 'that means Worldwide Police.'

"Put him though."

There was a brief pause, then a beep. Tails spoke.

"Major Miles Prower of the RMAF what can I do for you Constable."

The Constable told Tails that there had been a discovery of a robot on there island, and…

Tails interrupted him "Constable you should have contacted the Human Army not me."

The Constable replied that after questioning the robot he identified his creator as someone with the initials 'M T P' which after an extensive search he tracked down to Tails.

Tails sighed "Constable I've never built a robot and never had anything to do with building them."

The constable told of how none of the other people that used those initials were either dead or had no link to science.

Finally Tails gave in, partially because he was too tired to continue the conversation.

"Okay, I'll send someone down to collect the item." Tails had a thought "Could you give me the robots serial number… 234789001ASMS, and its model number… M1. Thank you and a quick description… sorry can you repeat that? Looks like King Sonic? You sure about that?" Tails asked, suddenly Tails realised "Constable be very careful around the robot. Have you armed yourself? Well you better do and keep it under round the clock surveillance till we can get there." And before the Constable could ask any questions as to why Tails put the phone down.

'Metal Sonic, he survived.'

Tails immediately picked up the phone and got the operator to get him 13 Tornado Lane East Mobotropolis.

13 Tornado Lane was like most of the modern houses in The Grand Metropolis Area, a two story, two bed roomed house built with red bricks and a grey slate roof, a front garden and a bigger than average back garden due to the fact that it was on the outskirts of Mobotropolis.

Stargazer was asleep when the phone stared to ring. He slowly opened his eyes and looked over to his left; Sapphire was snuggled up next to him. He slowly moved away from her so he could reach the phone on the bed side table, Sapphire mumbled and turned over. Stargazer was relived that he hadn't woken up Sapphire and picked up the receiver as he did he spotted the time. '04:00am'

"Hello?" he said wirily

"Stargazer." Came the reply

"Morning Major. What can I do for you?"

"I need you to come in ASAP."

"Why?" asked Stargazer

Tails told him.

"Metal Sonic!" he replied

"A Boeing will be made ready, and a security detail."

"Right sir, I'll be there as soon as I can. Bye."

Stargazer slid out of bed put the phone down on the base, he got changed into his uniform, the familiar black jacket with the RMAF wings embroidered on it then clipped his badge of rank onto the collar of his jacket. He stopped and looked over at Sapphire. He bent down and kissed her on the check turned and left.

After parking his car he ran towards the gates and after the compulsory ID check he was let though. He ran over to the Boeing sitting on the run way, it was Boeing 03.

As he passed Tails house he stopped for a minute because Amy had called him.

Tails had gone home for a rest and that he would see Stargazer later at K2 was the message that Tails had told Amy to give to Stargazer as she would be leaving for work around the time Stargazer would have got here.

Stargazer thanked Amy and then continued to run over to the Boeing. Standing near the ramp was the Chief of Security Hideaki Takatori and about ten of his section and the two RMAF pilots who would fly them there and back.

The Security Chief saluted Stargazer "We have already been briefed sir, by the Major. We are ready when you are."

Stargazer saluted back "Thank you. Alright everybody embark."

The crew started to board the craft. Stargazer took out a communication devise and flipped it open.

"Commander Kuribayashi, take good care of everything."

"I will. By the way don't forget to send the Boeing back when you reach K2."

"For the Major?" Stargazer asked

"No, it's going back on service."

"So how's the Major getting down?" asked Stargazer

"By the TX of course." Replied the commander

"It's finished? They've finished the new OS?"

"Yes. It's got to go down to K2 anyway for the tests on its hull to see weather its space worthy."

Stargazer thought 'That makes sense.'

The Boeings engines began to whine, indicating that the crew had run down the check list and that there were no problems with the refit.

"Alright," Stargazer said into the communicator "I'll see you in a few."

"Aye sir."

Stargazer flipped the communicator shut and ran up the boarding ramp.

He walked into the cockpit and sat on the chair at the back.

"TX control, TX control this is Boeing 03 requesting permission to launch." said the pilot into his headset's microphone.

"Boeing 03," came back the response "skies are clear, permission granted. Have a pleasant flight."

"Roger that."

The Boeing built up speed as it taxied down the runway but because the Boeing was smaller and less heavier than the TX so it didn't need the launch ramp.

Once in the air they were joined by four Tornado Fighters who escorted them to Birmingham International in the Human Continent where a special convoy laid on by the Human Army escorted them over to Victory. Once Metal had been collected they returned to the Boeing and flew to K2.

A day later and Sonic was running up towards the TX Complex. He hadn't seen Tails for a few days and was a little worried. He was mainly worried that he had been over working again on the TX. Once at the gate he had to go thought the security checks like anyone else.

After being let though Sonic walked to wards the TX hangar and stepped though a smaller door that had been installed a few weeks ago, well it saved on waiting for the hangar doors to open.

He was a little surprised not to see the TX in here along with the engineering section crawling all over it. He walked over to the office and stepped in. Empty.

Sonic turned around and jumped a little as an Ensign was standing behind him.

"What the?" gasped Sonic

"I'm sorry, your majesty." The Ensign bowed

"Not its all right you just surprised me I didn't hear you walk up behind me." He looked down in the Ensigns hands was a clipboard full of paper work "Do you know were the Major is?"

"No your majesty, but Commander Kuribayashi might, he's in the Control Tower."

"Thank you." Sonic turned and left.

Sonic approached the door of the control room, the only room in the entire building. It slid back to revile the well equipped and spacious control room. But Sonic took stock of the room. The operations manager and communications manager were not here but the Commander was. Sonic looked at his watch. 1:00pm. Even though it should be a new shift, no one was here. But Sonic remembered that Commander Kuribayashi has a more relaxed attitude to being in charge than Stargazer and Tails. Does that mean Stargazer was out too?

'Well,' thought Sonic 'that would be a possibility since Stargazer is always going off to check on the other RMAF bases.'

Sonic spoke up "Commander."

The Commander swung his feet from off the desk and swivelled round.

"Good afternoon Sonic." He said getting to his feet and bowing "How are you doing?"

"I'm well thank you." Replied Sonic

"That's good and the queen?" asked the Commander

"Yeah she's fine as well."

"Good. What can I do for you?" inquired Kuribayashi

"Well do you know were Major Prower is?"

"Yes of course. The Major is currently down at K2."

"K2? Knothole 2?" asked Sonic

"Yes. He's down there to begin tests on the TX's space worthiness."

"I see. That would explain why Tails is not here."

"Hmm, he's also working on something else down there as well."

"What?" wondered Sonic aloud

"He's working on Metal."

"Metal?" asked Sonic confused

"Yes Metal Sonic."

Sonic stood on the edge of the Sandopoils dessert and looked out over it. Somewhere in the desert lay Knothole 2, a secret base which had been decided to be built because of Knothole and other military bases being public knowledge. As Sonic started to run into it he knew it was well hidden because it is being built underground.

Once Sonic had run a few miles past the Three Towns he continued south till he saw a collection of rocks, which look like any other, except Sonic knew that the entrance to K2 lay here.

He slowly made his way around each of the rocks till he saw the marker stone; it had a green gemstone imbedded in the surface but if you weren't looking for it you wouldn't notice it.

But this rock was important in another way in the fact that it was fake. Sonic went close to it and put his watch close to it since the transmitter in his watch to open the door to K2 was a very short ranged one.

He pressed the button on his watch marked 'LIGHT' and a door slid open in the ground a few feet away. Sonic waked over to it and looked inside a set of steps lead down. He checked to see weather anybody was around and headed down. As soon as his head was clear of the door it closed.

He walked along the dimly lit corridor till he came to a door, it opened silently and it lead into a brightly lit, square, white room. The white was only broken by the grey desk and the person behind, a human with brown skin, black hair and dressed in RMAF uniform.

Sonic walked up to the desk.

"Excuse me?" he called

The human looked up, down then jumped to his feet. "Your majesty!" he saluted

Sonic quickly thought what was the word that Tails would use in this situation.

"Stand at ease," Sonic noticed his badge of rank "Lieutenant."

The Lt lowered his arm. "Thank you sir. We were not expecting you sir."

"You can tone down the sir bit Lt. Well you wouldn't be this was a sort of at the last minute decision."

"I see." The Lt replied

"Can you tell me where Major Prower is please?"

"Certainly, sir." He tapped away at one of the panels "He's in Section: A. Deck 7. Room 103. But before I let you though."

"The security checks of course." Sonic started to pull off his left glove when the Lt stopped him

"We don't need to do that sir."

"You don't?" asked Sonic

"Just keep still." He started to tap away at the far right of his console and after a while he turned back to face Sonic "All clear." He tapped a button and a door at the opposite side of the room opened

"Hang on how did you check my DNA?" he asked

"Simple, the entire room is a huge scanner, the latest technology we can even check you DNA profile with this, soon the TX Complex will have replaced the out of date system were we have to take a small blood sample."

"I see." Replied Sonic, he looked around him amazed

"If you would like to step into the lift behind me."

Sonic stepped into the lift and looked around for the controls. He looked at the Security Officer.

"Excuse me? How do you get…?"

"Oh that's right you're not familiar with the new system yet are you." The Security Officer got up and walked over to him, he poked his head though the still open door and called out.

"Computer?" a beep "Section: A. Deck 7. See you sir." He removed his head and the door hissed closed.

The lift started off and hummed.

"Quiet." Said Sonic

He glanced around the wooden veneered lift and noticed on the back wall a monitor which seems to display were the lift is. Sonic noticed something different, horizontal as well as vertical lift shafts.

'How?' Sonic wondered

Just then the lift stopped and the door hissed open. The corridor that opened up was wide and spacious it had a grey carpet, wooden panelling half way down the wall then it was a white above that. It was softly lit by the ceiling lights. Sonic stepped out he looked to his left and right, the corridor gentility curved in both directions. On a nearby door he saw the letters 'RD' and the number '100' written in white on red sticker put half way on the grey door. Sonic walked slowly over to the door and spotted another door further round the corridor it read '101', Sonic concluded that he was heading in the right direction and continued to walk round.

He stopped out side the door marked 'RD 103' he noticed a little touch pad on the wall. He pressed it, the door slide quietly open and he stepped in.

In front of him was a few rows of computer terminals, most of them manned but it was what is at the other end of the room that drew his attention the most.

Behind a glass screen that ran from one side of the room to the other was Metal Sonic being held by a set of restraints crossing his body and a group in with him appearing to be working on Metal's left ankle joint. One of the group got up it was the RMAF's Chief Engineer, he heard the chief say

"This ankle joint has been shattered pretty badly; it'll need to be fully replaced."

An engineer, who was working on the console next to the door, just glanced up when he saw something move out of the corner of his eye. He then jumped up and saluted as he recognised who it was.

"Your majesty!" he said aloud

Everyone turned around.

"Sonic?" questioned Tails

"What the hell are you doing?" asked Sonic

Tails turned to Stargazer "Continue here Captain."

"Aye Sir." Replied Stargazer

Tails walked up to Sonic "We need to talk. Follow me."

Tails led Sonic out of the room, as the door shut behind them the Chief Engineer said,

"Sir this ankle has been completely destroyed."

Stargazer replied as he turned back "Send a complete technical read out to Research and Development back in Mobotropolis of his right lower leg, ankle and foot, and tell them we need the replacement ASAP."

A scientist sitting nearby replied "Starting to compile the data."

Tails led Sonic back down the corridor to the lift once they got in Tails called out there destination,

"Section: C. Deck 3, sector 002." The lift doors closed and they were off.

They never spoke all the way. The lift stopped about five minutes later and Sonic followed Tails though some large door and into…

Sonic looked around him. "What?"

Tails sat down on a bench "Welcome to the underground park here at K2."

Sonic had herd that this was to be done here at K2 but it was a thing to behold. An underground park with real grass, trees and also a river, it was supported by artificial light which acted like the sun.

Sonic stopped thinking about the park and his thoughts turned to Metal Sonic.

He turned to Tails,

"What are you doing with Metal? You're dismantling him right?"

"Far from it, were actually repairing him."

"But why?"

"Because he's the most sophisticated robot Robotnik built. With AI surpassing his Swat Bots."

"That doesn't answer why?" replied Sonic irritated

"We have a chance to rebuild him for our needs."

"What?"

"You see Metal has lost everything. His primary, secondary and tertiary memory banks are virtually empty."

"Virtually?"

"Yes, when you crashed into him on that day we believe you inadvertently transferred some of your super energy into him wiping his data, corrupting any evidence of Robotnik and breaking his body."

"But he's a Robotnik machine he might be as tricky as him."

Tails shook his head "We have personally gone though his memory banks nothing is left and besides," Tails looked up at Sonic "he believes I'm his creator."

"What?" was all that Sonic could come up with in reply

"Yes. When he was picked up by the WWP on Victory Island he told the officer that the only thing under creator was the initials M T P. After running though the worldwide database the Constable on Victory pulled up my name and Metal now believes, I am his creator, and he is willing to go though everything I ask him to do including a complete OS rewrite."

"If it's successful what then?"

"Well I was kind of thinking that he can become a guardian."

"Knuckles will never…"

"Not for Knuckles, but for you're…" Tails looked away "daughter."

Sonic opened his eyes wide "What?" he screamed "You're… No way!"

"Sonic I think he's perfect for the job, he'll never tire and he'll never rest up, and besides you can't be everywhere at once. I'm only thinking of helping you out."

"I can't believe you! I will never let that thing go near my daughter! NEVER!"

"Sonic you can't be at two places at once, sometime in the future there maybe an incident were you're on one side of the globe and you're daughter is at home and both you and the palace come under attack at the same time, what better that a machine who's very life is the well being of your daughter."

"But the palace will never come under attack because of…"

"Because of the RMAF and RMGF being right on your door step. Sonic we can scramble half of the Tornado Fighters from TX HQ in two minutes, and the RMGF can deploy with in the city from there base in eight, between then there is enough time for a surprise attack. Metal would be able to take matters into his own hands and ensure your daughters safety till we get there. What will it be Sonic," said Tails standing up "your daughters life because you didn't have good enough protection for her."

Tails stood by the door "Were finishing Metal but of course the decision is up to you. I'll have a room prepared here if you won't?"

Sonic sat down on the bench "Thanks." He said quietly.

It had now been a few days since Sonic had arrived at Knothole 2. Sonic was still thinking about Metal and Tails' proposition. He couldn't seem to make up his mind. Sonic had decided to take a walk.

This was his first visit since he gave the go ahead to build K2. It was still unknown at the time what shape the final design would be. Sonic now understood the lay out.

From where he entered though the main entrance the lift took him a few meters down to the R & D section, known as Section A. It was built in a round pattern with rooms on the inside and outside of the circular corridor. It was had twenty 'decks' totalling nearly 150 rooms, from big to small, from viral to technological.

From Section A was a single corridor that led to the RMGF's section, Section B. Section B could hold around 10,000 RMGF soldiers plus K2's security section. It was the smallest section being only four decks thick. The RMGF had access to all sections though special tunnels that only they could get into, to surprise anyone who would trespass. They also had shoots that go to the surface for the same reason, surprise.

Onto Section C. This was the area which was deemed the main reason for K2's construction. Knothole was a museum so its location was now common knowledge, so it's usefulness as a secret hide away was blown. But while in its heyday Knothole could support a population of only a hundred, K2 could support a population of over half of Mobotropolis. That's around two million citizens, here bedded and fed. But anymore than two million the facility's shielding technology would not be able to cover the mass of heat by the sections inhabitants. The best thing about Section C was that it could happily feed that many people for about ten years thanks to its underground water supply and to the special food science known as Hydroponics that's were foods can be grown with out the natural sun. Tails hopes that he can use this on future RMAF spacecraft extending there range, but it would require a bigger ship than the TX.

Speaking about the RMAF, the last section was there's. Section D. The second largest at K2 surpassed only just by Section C. The main bulk of Section D was taken up by the largest hangar ever built. It could accommodate the TX, two Boeings and up to 300 TF's. It's known as the TXF or the Tornado X Facility K2.

Sonic looked from a corridor into the hangar. Below him the TX stood with a few personnel standing around it, they were getting read for the first batch of tests, which would involve sucking all the air out of the hangar.

"Attention all personnel, the first test will begin in T-minus two minutes. All none essential personnel must evacuate the hangar immediately."

Sonic watched thought a window as the personnel started to pack up there equipment and headed out of the nearest doors, some headed to inside the TX to be monitors inside the craft.

"Attention, attention the first test will be the atmosphere pressure test."

The doors to the hangar began to close at the same time the door on the TX closed.

"All stations, all stations, beginning pressure test."

Without any sound the test began. Sonic looked at a nearby monitor it showed the atmosphere pressure inside the hangar, from the base line which was Mobius' atmosphere pressure it started to rise slowly. After a few minutes the test was deemed a success. Pressure with in the hangar reached 17 times that of Mobius atmosphere, anymore than that though and the hangar would be in danger of rupturing either the doors or the actual hull of the hangar.

"Test successful," Came over the speakers "returning atmosphere to normal levels."

Sonic sighed. What was he going to do? He turned from the window, and as he looked up he jumped back a little and lowered himself into an attack pose.

"Good afternoon your majesty." Said Metal bowing slightly

"What are you doing here?"

"My creator suggested having a walk around the base to get use to my repaired knee and ankle joints, as well as that taking a look around the K2 facilities."

Sonic couldn't help thinking that Tails told him to seek him out.

Metal turned to look though the window "Do the tests go well?" he asked

"I suppose." Said Sonic still in his attack pose

"I haven't fully introduced myself, my name is Metal Sonic, but due to the similarities in our names I've decided to call myself just Metal, and as I understand it I am to become part of your security team at the palace protecting you're daughter."

"That hasn't been decided yet."

"That is how it was explained to me, that the final decision was yours." responded Metal

Sonic was starting to relax a little but he didn't let it show, he decided to ask Metal a question and using the example Tails had used on him a few days ago, Sonic asked,

"Metal answer me this, the RMAF can deploy half of its air force from the TX Complex in two minutes and the RMGF can deploy within the city limits within eight minutes, so if there was a surprise attack and you were charged with my daughters safety what would you do?"

Metal responded with out hesitating "I would take your daughter though the underground tunnels to K1. Once there I would proceed to the TX Complex which can defend itself from both land and air assaults and once there I would assist in any way that I can to defend the Complex and your daughters life I would even give my life for hers."

It was how Sonic had planned it if that happened but he hadn't told anyone, had Metal come up with the plan himself.

"I must be going now. I have to report back for further tests on my systems." Metal bowed again turned and left

Sonic watched him go, then turned and lent back on the wall sighing heavily.

"So what do you think?" asked someone

Sonic turned to face the way Metal had gone it was Tails.

"I don't know yet. But… he is self aware, isn't he?"

"Yes it was decided to programme him that way, he knows he's a robot and he knows his strengths and weaknesses. This allows Metal to respond to situations better than if we hadn't."

"Any sign of,"

"Reverting or losing his programming to Robotnik's old system, no. We have gone though his system with a fine tooth comb and replaced his hard drives, so there is nothing that could make him go bad."

Sonic stood there going though all the thing that Tails had told him, Sonic looked up, Tails had just been handed a clipboard he was flipping though it.

Sonic finally said "Fine you get Metal ready to become my daughters bodyguard, but I ask for him to be checked on a regular basis."

Tails looked up and smiled "No problem." He signed the paper work and handed it back.

After that Sonic decided to return back to Mobotropolis, his absence was billed as a visit to the Downunder continent for a conference with important dignitaries. Several days later Metal arrived to be his daughters guard. Sonic gradually came to accept Metal for who and what he was after a few months of trips to and from the TX Complex for the check ups but even Sonic could tell Metal would not turn and because Metal operated behind the scenes he could be used in covert operations if ever a war broke out.

End Of: M E T A L

Coming Soon: Dimension Jump

The Tornado Class X (TX-01, TX-01_R_ & TX-01A), TX Compound/Complex, Tornado Fighters, Chaos Core, Chaos Turbine Engines, Fred, Chaos Cannon, RMAF, Boeings, Stargazer The Hedgehog, Amy Fox, Sapphire Dylan, RMGF, K2, Victory are Copyright of the Stargazer 2006.

Authors note based on Sonic Satam

LEGALITIES: Sonic the Hedgehog, Dr. Robotnik, and Miles Tails Prower are copyrighted by Sega. Bunnie, Rotor, Sally, Uncle Chuck, Antoine and Snively are copyright by Archie comics.

This Fan Fiction is Copyright of The Stargazer 2006.

Any questions or comments e-mail me at: stargazer_


End file.
